


The Winds Lullaby

by KingBastardStudios



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker - Freeform, Allen x Kanda - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, D.Gray-man - Freeform, DGM, Feels, Kanda Yuu - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Yullen, allenxkanda, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingBastardStudios/pseuds/KingBastardStudios
Summary: "-nda. Ba-da. BaKanda!" cobalt eyes snapped forward to face his younger lover. "...your crying."The wind is singing us a lullaby. Don't you hear it? Kanda?





	The Winds Lullaby

The wind blows it’s sweet and gentle breeze across the deserted meadow. There were only two occupants there. A boy, no older than twenty, with silver hair, and a slightly older boy of twenty three, with long midnight blue hair. The sky was clear, the sun shining down on the two, and the cool autumn breeze blowing here and there. If it was any other occasion, then this would be the perfect spot to just relax. But it wasn't…

A sad expression painted the usual stoic samurai’s face. His long hair was untied from his usual high ponytail, hanging loosely around his body, and framing the pale face of his lover. Tears threatening to spill.

“K-Kanda? A-are you there? I-i can’t see..where are you?” The pale boy asked. To hear that small desperate plea was like someone had pierced Kanda’s heart. It was pathetic, to hear the voice of someone once so strong resort down to this. When there was no answer Allen’s anxiety rose. He was scared, he didn't want to be alone.

“I’m here moyashi. I’m not going anywhere.” A deep voice replied after a moment.  Kanda moved some hair out of the boy’s eyes.

“BaKanda I-it’s going to be alright.”

“Shouldn't that be my line, Moyashi.”

“Mm. No”

“What do you mean by that, short stack?”

Kanda was met with silence. He was kinda hoping to hear Allen's normal retort; ‘It’s Allen! BaKanda!’, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. He even said it three times. Silence was placed between them, both in a deep thought. Kanda placed some more pressure onto the gaping wound in Allen's abondanim.

_ The war is over and the order had won. All the noah had perished during the battle, but at a great lost. The order lost just as much. Exorcist Noise Marie, Arystar Krory, Miranda Lotto, Timothy Hearst, Chaoji Han, and General Klaud Nine, died their untimely fate by the hands of the Noah. Bookman, Lenalee Lee, Winters Sokalo and Froi Tiedoll were injured greatly as well. _

_ Bookman died soon after, his body couldn't handle the stress. The Bookman title soon became Lavi’s. _

_ Lenalee lost the ability to walk and is now confined to a wheelchair. _

_ Tiedoll and Winters have a few more scars but made a full recovery, to an extent of course. _

_ This was 5 years ago. _

_ After the war the Black Order Disbanded. Everyone one went back home to live the rest of their lives. But, not everyone had a home to go back to. The Exorcist and a few from the science division got a big house together out in the country. Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen decided to kill the remaining akuma left in this world. So they wouldn't bring anymore grief to the ones that have the misfortune of seeing them. _

_ Kanda and Allen got wind of a hoard in Japan, they went. The fight was quick and easy but a level 4 appeared and shot at Kanda. Without thinking Allen jumped in front of Kanda and took the hit full blast. If Kanda had gotten hit he would of died imminently. His curse no longer ‘protecting’ him from the virus. Kanda finished the Akuma once he realized what had happen. He looked around for Allen and when he saw him he call out but, his Moyashi, didn't get up. _

_ Allen's innocence wasn’t fully healing him from the virus. Said innocence was slowly eating away at his life force. It being a parasitic type after all and Allen, didn't have much life left to give. _

“-nda. Ba-da. BaKanda!” cobalt eyes snapped forward to face his younger lover. “...your crying.”

Kanda touched his face to find a wet trail streaking down his face. He saw some of the traces of his tears dropped on the younger boys face. Allen's hand met Kanda’s cheek and caressed his face. Kanda for once, leaned into the touch and held his hand over Allen’s.

Kanda cried even more at this small action. Cobalt eyes met the unseeing silver that looked upon his face. Allen, his Allen, the one he loved with all he had, was smiling. A true smile.

“Che you baka moyashi...what's with that face.” There was no bite behind his words.

“That song Kanda, can't you hear it?” the silverette replied ignoring his lover's question. His small silky voice cutting through the now solem air.

“Hear what Moyashi?

“The wind Yuu, it”s singing us a lullaby. Can't you hear it?”

“Yes my love, I hear it. It’s beautiful.”

“Yuu-” tears streamed down the dying boys face; “Th-thank you, for everything…” Allen’s voice hitched. Oh god. He wanted to see Kanda’s face one last time.

“Aren. shh it’s going to be alright love, i’m not going anywhere remember.”

“Thank you...I love you Yuu…”

Kanda’s tears only restarted again with a fresh wave. Allen’s hand slipped from Kanda’s and hit the ground. It took but a moment before the now lone boy realized what had happen. Panic rose inside him, his moyashi had stopped breathing.

That drew the string, a loud heart-clenching scream filled the quietness of the meadow. Scooping up the body into his arms, rocking back forth, cradling it. Kanda placed a kiss on Allen’s lips. Repeating over and over that he loved him.

What seemed like forever was that of only a hour or two doing that. Kanda didn't want to let go but he knew he had to keep walking. For Allen's sake.

The long haired samurai got up, death seemed to have touched him as well. He placed his coat on the smaller body. He turned to leave before casting another glance at Allen, his beloved.

Finally, Allen can have the rest that he deserves. It seemed as if he was only sleeping.

And with that the ex-exorcist walked away. With only one thought invading his mind:

_ He couldn't hear the lullaby. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So since this account is new I decided to kick it off with some Yullen angst! Hope you enjoyed.  
> See you all next time~


End file.
